Je veux être maître de mon âme Capitaine de mon destin
by Curly Stone Heart
Summary: "-Ca veut dire quoi "Expecto Patronum" ? –Ca veut dire "J'attends un gardien" . –Oh et tu attends depuis combien de temps ?" Ceci est un UA, Drarry et attention, présence de suicide, abus sexuels et morales ainsi que de mutilations.
1. Chapter 1

**Je veux être maître de mon destin. Capitaine de mon âme.**

**_Merci à ma bêta Jessica et à Lena de me soutenir pour cette histoire. _**

**_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à notre Reine. _**

**_Bonne lecture de la part de Curly Stone Heart. _**

**_.°.°.°._**

« -Ca veut dire quoi « Expecto Patronum » ? –Ca veut dire « J'attends un gardien ». –Oh et tu attends depuis combien de temps ? »

Chapitre un

On était un dimanche après-midi, rien de bien palpitant en soi direz vous mais pas pour ce jeune homme. Dimanche, c'était le jour de paix. Le jour de repos. Le jour où il était avec lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été totalement solitaire mais pas non plus totalement dépendant des autres. En fait, il avait toujours cherché un juste milieu qu'il peinait à trouver parfois.

Ce jeune homme semblait banal. Il se jugeait lui-même « normal » mais parfois, il se sentait tellement différent de tous. Mais c'était cette différence qui faisait de lui cette personne si atypique. Cette différence était devenue une force qu'il l'avait rendue puissant jour après jour. Non, quoi qu'il en pense, Draco n'était pas une personne qu'on qualifierait de « commune ». Il avait une certaine personnalité qui finissait par repousser les personnes avec qui il parlait. Il pouvait paraître chaleureux mais tellement froid en même temps. Comme s'il vous acceptait dans sa vie alors qu'en fait, vous n'étiez qu'un pion de plus dans son échiquier. Draco ne voulait s'attacher à rien ni personne. Il savait que la réussite ne dépendait que de lui-même et non pas du voisin d'à coté.

Pourtant, il avait quelques amis qu'il avait rencontrés à l'université lors de sa rentrée cette même année. Des gens comme lui, hors du commun. Blaise Zabini, un jeune garçon noir de peau et tout comme lui, dans son monde la plupart du temps. Ils prenaient le bus pour rentrer dans la région où ils vivaient quand leurs horaires respectifs coïncidaient. Draco appréciait la compagnie du noir qui trouvait toujours un moment pour le faire rire à sa manière. Mais surtout, il écoutait avec attention ce qu'il lui racontait, que ce soit à propos de ce nouveau livre qu'il avait entamé ou d'un documentaire télévisé qui l'avait marqué. Ils partageaient leurs opinions, parfois identiques et parfois non, mais cela ne changeait rien à leur amitié grandissante. Au contraire, ça l'améliorait. Il trouvait en Blaise, un ami loyal comme il l'avait été pour les autres. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il voulait protéger ce garçon contre le monde extérieur. Il voulait tant lui cacher ce que lui avait vu au cours de ses dix-huit années. Malheureusement, on ne peut protéger quelqu'un d'une vérité trop flagrante. Pour Draco, le monde était moche, immonde, répugnant et injuste. Il en avait fait les frais et le fera toujours.

Il préparait son sac de cours pour le lendemain. Il devait se lever tôt et il n'avait pas envie de courir demain matin, un lundi de surcroît, en pensant qu'il avait oublié telle ou telle chose. Draco se voulait détendu au maximum. Quand il eut fini de préparer son sac, il s'allongea sur le lit et partit dans ses pensées. Bien qu'il pensait généralement à son futur, tout revenait sur son passé douloureux. Il ne montrait pas cette face de sa vie ou très rarement. Il serrait ce vieil ours en peluche contre sa poitrine. Respirant son odeur qui était la sienne tout compte fait. Il ferma violemment et inutilement les yeux, voulant effacer ses peines. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand sa mère lui cria qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Il n'aimait pas les repas en famille. Il ne servait qu'à recevoir des insultes, lui rappeler qu'il avait échoué l'année précédente, que ses demi-frères avaient brillamment réussi, eux. Qu'il n'était rien. Il n'était que Draco, dix-huit ans au compteur et étudiant en immobilier depuis cette année.

« -Tu commences à quelle heure demain ? » demanda Lucius après un long silence.

« -8h15. Comme tous les lundis matins.

-Et tu rentres à quelle heure ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca dépendra du nombre de professeurs absents. »

Certains jours, les conversations s'arrêtaient là. Certains jours passaient mieux que d'autres. Il aimait tant ces jours-là. Mais ça ne durait jamais…

« -Tu as étudié pour demain ? Tu as revu toutes tes leçons ou tu as encore passé ton temps à glander comme d'habitude ? »

Il soupira. La paix n'était qu'éphémère dans sa famille. Il détestait par-dessus tout les repas de famille comme à Noël où ses demi-frères se vantaient de leurs exploits, expliquaient leurs boulots où le travail semblait couler à flot mais après, racontaient leurs magnifiques voyages dû à leurs salaires bien plus élevés que leur père. Ils adoraient oublier leur petit frère avant de se tourner et de commencer à faire semblant de s'intéresser à ses projets. Donner des conseils comme si leurs destins à eux avaient été tracés vers la route de la gloire. Oh oui, Draco haïssait Noël et toutes les fêtes de ce genre.

« - Oui. Oui. Je me suis avancé pour un gros travail que je dois rendre à la fin du mois parce que c'est….

-Mais tu auras étudié ?

-Non, je devais m'avancer pour ce travail qui…

-Je m'en moque ! Quand tu as fini de manger, va étudier. On ne paie pas tes études pour rien. »

Lucius Malfoy était un homme assez imposant qui avait ses propres opinions et qui se laissait rarement aller. Pour lui et son épouse, Narcissa, il n'y avait que la réussite scolaire et rien d'autre. Quand on savait leurs métiers, on pouvait mieux les comprendre. Ils étaient tous deux professeurs à l'université. Son père enseignait la mécanique aux futurs ingénieurs et sa mère était professeur d'histoire pour ceux qui voulaient devenir historiens. Ils ne se vantaient pas devant les autres, sauf devant leur fils en lui rappelant plus que nécessaire qu'eux avaient réussi dans la vie mais que lui, n'était encore rien.

Draco mangea aussi vite que possible, nettoya sa place et partit dans sa chambre en faisant semblant d'étudier. Il n'en n'avait pas l'envie puis de toute manière, ils trouveraient toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. Une heure après, il alla se laver profitant de l'eau chaude apaisante avant de se coucher. Il ne s'endormit que longtemps après au gré de la musique qui le faisait voyager espérant de tout cœur qu'aucun cauchemar ne hanterait ses rêves cette nuit.

_**.°.°.°.**_

_**Les avis sont les bienvenus! Merci d'avoir lu!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Je veux être maître de mon âme. Capitaine de mon destin.**

_**Je remercie de nouveau ma bêta Jessica ainsi que Lena pour leur soutien.**_

_**Merci à vous également de lire. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Curly Stone Heart**_

_****__** .°.°.°.**_

Chapitre deux

Plus les semaines en compagnie de ses nouveaux camarades passaient, mieux Draco se sentait. Grâce à Blaise, il avait fait la connaissance de Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson, tous amis et compagnons de classe de Blaise Zabini. Bien qu'il ne soit pas dans leur classe, il passait la plupart de son temps libre en leur compagnie. Ils parlaient ensemble de tout et de rien, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Draco. Ils n'étaient pas, comme dans son ancien lycée, issus du même milieu social. Bien que ce dernier soit sûrement le plus aisé d'entre eux, aucune jalousie n'émanait de personne. En réalité, ils ne s'en rendaient compte que peu souvent lorsqu'il parlait de ses dernières vacances ou de ses nouveaux habits de marque mais pour ses nouveaux amis, ça n'avait que peu d'importance.

On était un jeudi midi, Draco venait de rejoindre ses amis à leur table où il déjeunait.

« -Et quoi ? Toujours aussi grosse la Chourave ?

- Ne m'en parle pas. Et elle hurle ! J'ai une de ces migraines… »

Il fit la bise à tout le monde avant de s'asseoir et d'entamer son déjeuner au calme. Ils discutaient d'une soirée qui était organisée ce samedi soir par une autre section. Pansy et Blaise voulaient que tout le monde se rejoigne là-bas, bien que Grégory et Vincent ne soient pas trop motivés.

« -Non mais s'il te plait Greg ! » fit Pansy avec un regard suppliant. « Ce serait tellement génial si on pouvait se voir en dehors des cours un peu plus souvent…

-Pansy… On a un énorme travail à rendre lundi et je ne suis nulle part.

-C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à t'organiser ! Tu m'exaspères parfois… » Elle se tourna vers Draco. « Tu viens toi j'espère ?

-Je te dis quoi vendredi soir au plus tard. »

Mais il savait d'avance que ce serait non. Draco n'avait jamais réellement été branché soirées où tout le monde fini complètement saoul à vomir tous ses repas de la journée dans une plante ou à devoir raccrocher le téléphone d'un ami prêt à appeler son ex petite amie. Très peu pour lui.

De toute manière, il n'avait pas une très bonne relation avec l'alcool. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas boire. Il savait le bonheur que lui provoquait la boisson. Le bonheur d'être insouciant. Le bonheur de ne se souvenir de rien. Rire. Un vrai. Un rire innocent et réel qui franchissait ses lèvres. Quelque chose qu'il avait perdu avec le temps. Nombreux étaient les médecins qui lui avaient prédit une addiction que ce soit à l'alcool ou à une drogue douce ou dure. Ce n'était que supposition mais ils y croyaient tous dur comme fer.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait à peine remarqué que ses amis se levaient pour partir en cours. Il savait qu'il devrait faire de même mais au fond de lui-même, il voulait se balader. Redécouvrir la nature. Un plaisir tellement anodin. Mais il se leva comme une machine et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Parfois, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était battu autant.

Il sortait de son cours et se dirigeait vers la sortie, son iPod aux oreilles, plongé dans sa musique. Il ne remarqua pas ce jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fonce dedans, lui aussi apparemment dans ses pensées. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse.

« -Non mais regarde un peu devant toi parfois ! Je vais louper mon bus à cause de toi ! »

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un regard avant de murmurer un « pardon » et de filer. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne quitta pas ses yeux verts cachés par des lunettes rondes. Il marmonna un « y a pas de soucis » mais il était déjà trop tard. Il avait filé au deuxième étage.

Il partit après avoir remis ses écouteurs vers l'arrêt de bus. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans ses yeux à l'idée de rentrer à la maison mais il le devait. Comme tous les soirs. Son quotidien était fort monotone hormis les moments qu'il passait avec sa bande de l'université. Sa vie l'avait toujours été et dès qu'elle ne l'était pas, ce n'était jamais heureux.

Quand il fut chez lui, il déposa rapidement ses affaires avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il aimait les jeudis car il allait pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Un psychologue qui s'intéressait depuis le départ à ce qu'il racontait. Il s'appelait Neville Longbottom et il lui devait tout. Il savait que Draco n'était pas le garçon froid qu'il montrait. Il savait qu'il jouait un double jeu. Il avait attendu que ce masque qu'il montrait aux autres se brise devant lui naturellement montrant toutes ses blessures qu'il cachait en espérant stupidement qu'elles se cicatrisent. En vain.

Ses parents jugeaient inutiles qu'ils y aillent. Lucius et Narcissa étaient tout deux persuadés qu'il passait son heure à les critiquer, racontant qu'ils le frappaient ou toute autre imbécilité. Pourtant, Draco n'était pas ainsi. Il parlait de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ce qui lui revenait de son passé nébuleux et à l'allure si sombre qui devenait, séance après séance, légèrement plus clair.

Il arriva pile à l'heure comme à son habitude, ignorant son père lui disant de ne pas trop pleurer. Le psychologue lui ouvrit la porte, un sourire aux lèvres comme d'habitude. Il s'installa et il parla. Il s'ouvrait comme il ne le faisait avec personne d'autre. Il lui racontait ses cauchemars récurrents qui le réveillaient pendant la nuit. Ses cauchemars dont il ne retenait que le sentiment de souffrance au réveil et tellement peu de son contenu. Il ne put s'empêcher de parler de son groupe d'amis dont il appréciait la compagnie. Quelque chose de nouveau pour un garçon resté tellement seul pendant des années. Il parla de sa nouvelle chanson qu'il avait composée. Une chanson qui avait l'air tellement gaie quand on écoutait le rythme mais qui, en réalité, ne parlait que de tristesse et de souffrance. C'était sa chanson. Ses paroles. Son malheur.

_** .°.°.°.**_

_**Les avis sont toujours les bienvenus! **_

_**Merci encore!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Je veux être maître de mon destin capitaine de mon âme.**

_**Je remercie celles et ceux qui suivent ma fiction. Merci beaucoup vous me donnez envie de continuer.**_

_**Merci encore à ma bêta et à Lena.**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci à vous!**_

_**.°.°.°.**_

Chapitre trois

Aujourd'hui, Draco se rendait en ville avec son père. Rien de spécial en soi excepté qu'ils devaient passer une route qualifiée de « maudite » pour Draco. Personne de sa famille ou de son entourage n'était décédé à cet endroit mais elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Son échec. Quand ils passèrent sur le pont, Draco tourna légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur la musique pour oublier. Mais rien n'y fit. Tout lui revint en tête. Tout lui vint en tête : la police, les cris, ses cris, ainsi que des pleurs, ses pleurs. Son angoisse grandissante en comprenant que ce n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt un cauchemar. Draco secouait la tête. Non il ne pouvait pas pleurer. C'était terminé. C'était il y a un an.

Après avoir fait tous les magasins de bricolages pour chercher une vis quelconque sans aucun intérêt pour Draco, ils se rendirent dans le dernier qui vint en tête de Lucius pour obtenir l'objet tant convoité. Même s'il s'ennuyait pour le moment, il appréciait la compagnie de son père qui était plus chaleureuse que celle de sa mère. Il le suivait partout dans les rayons observant tous ces objets totalement inutile pour lui. Quand son père se mit à rire discrètement, il comprit qu'il avait enfin la vis en question et qu'il pourrait réparer la porte du garage. Quand Mr Malfoy eut payé, il se tourna vers son fils.

« -Que dirais-tu d'un café ?

-Pourquoi pas. »

Il lui adressa un sourire malgré qu'il sache déjà comment aller se terminer ce café. Son père allait prendre le journal et lui se retrouverai là avec comme unique occupation, son café. Mais il aimait avoir de la caféine dans le sang. Il avait l'impression d'être tellement plus fort. Comme si il pourrait accomplir un exploit avec une tasse de café dans l'estomac. Il sourit en s'imaginant dans un tournoi avec des dragons, des sirènes et un labyrinthe.

Il sursauta quand son père lui annonça qu'il allait retourner à la maison. Draco se leva en même temps que Lucius et le suivit jusqu'à leur voiture. Il se préparait mentalement à revoir le pont. Il se préparait à retenir ses larmes. Il les retenait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les retenir pour une raison encore plus stupide qu'une fierté masculine : il y avait quelques années de là, Narcissa Malfoy l'avait sermonné disant qu'à partir d'un certain âge, on ne pleurait plus. « On contrôle nos émotions » comme elle le rappelle si bien. C'est ainsi qu'il sut que les pleurs et les larmes étaient bannies dans sa maison.

Il attendait toujours la nuit noire. La nuit où seules les sirènes occasionnelles des ambulances brisaient le silence. Quand il le sentait, il se laissait aller. Il pleurait. Il serrait contre son cœur cet ours en peluche et lui parlait comme s'il allait pouvoir lui répondre et lui donner la solution à toutes ses questions. C'était à lui que Draco lui promettait de se battre. C'était à lui que Draco confiait tout à voix basse. Il préférait ça aux moments quand il était plus jeune et qu'il se mordait la main pour arrêter de voir les larmes affluer sur ses joues pâles. Il ne voulait aucun indice sur son corps montrant qu'il avait pleuré à chaudes larmes pendant une bonne heure la nuit précédente avant de plonger dans un sommeil douteux. Il regrettait tellement ses pilules qui l'endormait rapidement et grâce auxquelles les rêves étaient trop flous pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

« -Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je trouve ça horrible les jeunes qui n'ont même pas 20 ans et qui se suicident. Quand je pense à cette jeune fille de 19 ans là qui… »

Voilà la conversation que Blaise avait lancée ce lundi matin dans le bus. Sur tous les sujets qu'il aurait pu lancer, il fallut que ce soit celui là. Il le regardait avec un petit sourire triste répliquant qu'effectivement, ça ne devrait pas arriver. Il changea de sujet en évoquant l'exposé énorme à préparer en anglais pour la rentrée. Ils étaient d'accord sur un point : le professeur Snape était un connard graisseux qui adorait donner des devoirs comme s'il donnait des bonbons aux citrons. Blaise le fit sourire quand il évoqua son désir de lui offrir un shampoing à Noël. Draco proposa même d'y mettre une part et ils parlèrent de tous les cadeaux qu'ils pourraient lui offrir, tous aussi méchants les uns que les autres.

La journée de ce lundi de début novembre s'écoula rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à midi où ils discutèrent encore de ce shampoing que Blaise tenait à offrir avec l'aide de Pansy qui, elle aussi, ne supportait déjà plus « la chauve-souris graisseuse » comme elle l'avait si bien nommée.

L'ambiance bon enfant réchauffa le cœur de Draco. Il se sentait à l'aise dans ce petit groupe d'amis. Il leva les yeux vers un groupe d'élèves plutôt bruyant qui venait de pénétrer dans la cafétéria. Dedans, il reconnu le garçon qui lui avait foncé dedans l'autre jour. Il reconnu son regard vert si plein de vie, tellement plus que l'autre jour. Il l'observa. Il n'était pas bien grand à vrai dire et plutôt maigrichon. Des cheveux comme s'il venait de se lever quelques minutes auparavant et ses fameuses lunettes rondes. Millicent repéra le regard de son ami et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille.

« -Il est avec moi en cours d'anglais. Il est vraiment drôle ce gars. »

Surpris et gêné de s'être fait prendre, Draco rougit légèrement avant de voir Millicent rire en tentant de le rassurer. Il tourna la tête mais il avait disparu. Draco le chercha après sans le trouver. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon qui ne le laissait pas indifférent mais il ne savait quoi. Vincent et Grégory se levèrent en annonçant qu'il était l'heure d'aller supporter les cours de la chauve-souris. Draco se joignit à eux étant donné qu'il était dans la même classe pour ce cours. Blaise lui promit de l'attendre à l'arrêt et il le remercia d'un simple signe de tête avant de gravir les escaliers pour atteindre le deuxième étage.

Pendant qu'il montait, Draco se promit quelque chose : il devait se rapprocher du brun. Il voulait tout savoir sur ce garçon qui paraissait tellement différent des autres et il y arriverait, foi de Malfoy.

_**.°.°.°.**_

_**Les avis sont permis et merci d'avoir lu!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Je veux être maître de mon destin. Capitaine de mon âme.**

_**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien en ce premier septembre. Mais avant, j'ai deux trois choses à dire:**_

_**Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire! Ca me touche de voir qu'on suit mon histoire ainsi que vos reviews! Pour les anonymes, laissez vous adresses mails, je me ferrais un plaisir de vous répondre. **_

_**Deuxièmement, je suis désolée du retard mais je vous explique ma vie: je dois repasser des examens pour l'université afin d'obtenir des dispenses donc je suis un peu occupée mais je tente d'avancer au plus vite. Et ensuite, je pars dans pile une semaine pour 5 mois en Angleterre, Pays de Harry Potter. Je dois courir un peu partout histoire de rien oublier, dire au revoir donc je suis largement occupée. Je continuerais à poster mes chapitres mais deux fois par mois. Ma bêta préfère ça aussi vu qu'elle travaille. Je ferrais au mieux pour rédiger mais dites vous que je ne vais passer mon temps à écrire comme quand je suis chez moi. J'espère que vous comprendrez. **_

_**Enfin, bien que ça attire du monde, cette fic n'est pas un Drarry merveilleux. Elle est sombre et ne sera pas exclusivement sur la relation entre Draco et Harry. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant et que vous ne serez pas déçus. **_

_**Bien, je vous laisse lire! Merci à ma bêta Jessica pour son travail ainsi que Lena et Emma qui apparaît! **_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**Curly Stone Heart.**_

_**.°.°.°. **_

Chapitre quatre

Depuis qu'il avait repéré le beau brun dans la cafétéria, Draco tentait discrètement d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Son amie Millicent l'aidait volontiers, amusée par sa volonté d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon qui, à la base, ne représentait aucun intérêt particulier. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit son nom : Harry. Un prénom banal sans origine exotique ou quoi que ce soit. Un prénom simple et facile à dire. Il avait également eu son nom de famille : Potter. Il aimait tant le prononcer en accentuant bien la première syllabe. Bien évidemment, il l'avait cherché et même trouvé sur Facebook pour son plus grand plaisir. Il avait regardé les photos auxquelles il pouvait accéder. Il le trouvait de plus en plus intéressant. Il voulait en savoir d'avantage sur ce garçon. Il était tombé sur des photos de lui dans des pièces de théâtre ; il était déguisé en martien, en vieillard, en avocat et même en garçon avait l'air comme lui : différent.

Son intérêt pour Harry mettait un peu de joie dans la vie du blond. Pendant la journée, il avait l'impression de déprimer un peu moins, de rire plus et de profiter du temps. Les autres élèves lui parlaient plus qu'auparavant alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, il était ignoré de ses camarades de classe. Il sentait l'hypocrisie à son égard mais il se doutait que c'était sûrement un bon moyen d'en savoir plus sur son « fantasme » comme l'appelait si bien Blaise. Il était obnubilé par l'idée d'en savoir plus sur le brun.

Jeudi arriva rapidement. Comme toujours, il alla chez Mr Longbottom. Comme toujours, ils discutèrent et Draco parla sans entrer dans les détails de sa nouvelle « fascination ». Son psychologue trouva cela intéressant qu'après ses relations désastreuses, il essaie de nouveau d'ouvrir son cœur meurtri à quelqu'un. Le jeune homme soupira. Parler de ses ex petits copains n'était jamais quelque chose de facile pour lui. Surtout à propos de Terry Boot. Son regard s'assombrit et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en repensant à tous les espoirs qu'il avait mis dans leur relation, certes virtuelle, mais qui semblait tellement forte à ses yeux. Sa rupture avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder son « vase d'émotions » et suite à ça, il avait sombré lentement dans les enfers. Il avait plongé dedans avant de nager doucement vers une souffrance presque impossible à surmonter. Il n'avait jamais compris comment il avait réussi à être là maintenant. Il savourait d'entendre son souffle et voir son ventre se soulever, montrant qu'il était en vie.

« -Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'avoir arrêter de parler à Terry est la meilleure chose que tu aies pu faire.

-Oui je sais bien mais… C'est tous ces espoirs que j'avais mis dans notre relation future. Je voyais en lui l'amour éternel et je me suis planté en beauté.

-On ne peut pas tomber sur le bon du premier coup.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai peur maintenant. Vous l'avez bien vu l'année dernière avec Ernie, l'amour m'effraie à un point ! Ca m'effraie car c'est une ligne droite vers la souffrance»

Malheureusement, la séance se termina sur cette phrase. Il paya son psychologue et lui promit de venir la semaine prochaine. Il sortit dans le froid de novembre. Il ne supportait pas l'hiver qui refroidissait son cœur déjà gelé naturellement.

Draco avait mal. Il avait mal d'espérer. Il avait mal d'avoir cru que son hospitalisation allait le sauver, comme si rentrer dans cet endroit allait lui enlever tous ses maux et naïvement, comme un enfant, il y avait cru. Souvent, on lui disait que sa manière de croire en l'avenir était purement puérile mais c'était essentiel pour lui à qui on avait pratiquement ôté l'enfance. Il se souvenait à peine de ses onze premières années. Il n'avait que de vieux souvenirs sans intérêt où il se voyait seul. Sa famille lui disait qu'il avait toujours été entouré mais c'est comme s'ils s'étaient réunis pour lui créer un scénario afin qu'il ne voit que du bonheur dans son enfance. Il se rappelait aussi de sa mère qui, dès l'âge de trois ans, voulait qu'il lui capable de lire un roman destiné aux enfants de dix ans. Il avait toujours dans sa bibliothèque ces deux énormes bouquins de poésies que sa mère lui avait offerts il y avait de nombreuses années en espérant qu'il les lise et qu'à son tour, il devienne un poète renommé. Sans succès. On avait toujours voulu tout contrôler dans sa vie que ce soit ses hobbies qui changeaient sans cesse, sa scolarité où il ne pouvait choisir que des options faisant éloge à son statut social et toutes ces choses dont Draco n'avait jamais été maître.

Il se coucha le cœur lourd. Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit. Il regarda de nouveau ce vieil ours en peluche qu'il avait reçu pour ses deux ans. Cet ours qu'il aimait tant. Il devait être minuit à présent mais il ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Il sourit tristement à ce « vieux chiffon délabré » et murmura doucement.

« -Pourquoi la vie est comme ça Tonio ? Je n'avais rien demandé. Je voulais connaître le bonheur et c'était trop demandé. Même mon cadeau pour mes dix-huit ans n'a pas été accepté. Alors pourquoi suis-je là ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on sauvé ? Je n'ai tellement rien… »

Il regarda Tonio et joua avec sa patte qui venait essuyer les larmes brûlantes sur ses joues glacées. Il sourit et lui embrassa le museau comme un enfant. Le serra contre lui comme un enfant. Lui dit « bonne nuit » comme un enfant mais ne rêvait pas comme un enfant.

_**.°.°.°.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Je veux être maître de mon âme. Capitaine de mon destin**.

_**Hello everyone from UK! **_

_**Oui oui maintenant, je suis dans le pays d'Harry Potter! Juste un petit truc, je me promenais dans la cuisine et sur le frigo, il y a un autographe de l'acteur qui joue Queudver (Thimoty Spall)! Je sens que je vais m'auto-faire un cadeau... Trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre 5! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Vous êtes nombreux quand même à lire ma fiction et merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews et également les Followers! Un tout grand merci à tous! Je ferrais mon possible pour écrire mais quand vous êtes à l'étranger, c'est plus dur! Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, foi de Salazar Serpentard!**_

_**Bonne lecture de Curly Stone Heart.**_

_**.°.°.°.**_

Chapitre cinq

Le mois de novembre se terminait doucement. Draco continuait d'espionner le brun avec espoir mais rien n'arrivait. Le blond avait de l'ambition, il en avait toujours eu. Sa présence aujourd'hui le prouvait pourtant, il était déçu que rien ne se passe. Millicent avait appris il ne savait comment qu'Harry était bisexuel. Il avait sa chance. Il la tenait en main et ferait tout pour y arriver.

Ces derniers temps, l'épidémie de grippe avait fait rage. Daphné, Théodore, Pansy ainsi que Vincent s'étaient retrouvés cloués au lit avec 39°C de fièvre. Quelle joie ! Heureusement que Blaise était toujours là pour égayer ses journées. Ils étaient tous les deux à la cafétéria quand Millicent les rejoignit avec un grand garçon aux yeux verts cachés par des lunettes rondes. Oui, Harry Potter venait de les rejoindre à leur table.

« -Salut les gars ! J'ai trouvé ce pauvre garçon perdu et seul dans les couloirs… Aïe ! » Harry venait de lui donner un coup de coude en souriant. « Bref, ses amis sont malades alors je lui ai proposé de venir manger avec nous ! »

Elle glissa un rapide clin d'œil à Draco avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harry.

« -Lui, c'est Blaise. Il ne dit que des bêtises mais s'il t'agace, n'hésite surtout pas à le frapper !

-Quoi !? »

Blaise semblait scandalisé et cela fit rire les trois autres adolescents. Harry et lui se serrèrent la main avec un sourire. Le nouvel arrivant lui promit que quand il le frapperait, il ferait en sorte qu'il s'évanouisse pour qu'il ne sente rien. Blaise ricana.

« -Et lui, c'est Draco. Le blond mystérieux qui ne dit pas grand-chose. Si tu arrives à lui faire sortir plus de trois phrases d'un coup, c'est un miracle.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, ô homme mystérieux. »

Draco lui adressa un sourire gêné auquel Harry répondit par un magnifique sourire. Il y avait une simplicité chez Harry. Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'était pas banal, sans intérêt. Il donnait envie de se détendre, de l'écouter et presque de parler. Oui, Harry lui plaisait définitivement.

Ils parlèrent pendant leur longue pause-déjeuner. Les suppositions de Draco sur le hobby du brun furent confirmées : il avait en face de lui un adepte du théâtre. Il parla des nombreuses pièces dans lesquelles il avait joué, des déguisements qu'il avait du porter. L'atmosphère était bonne et agréable pour tout le monde. Ils eurent du mal à repartir en cours. Ils seraient bien restés là à papoter de tout et de rien. Harry leur proposa d'aller boire un chocolat chaud après les cours étant donné qu'ils finissaient tous à la même heure ce jour-là. Tous acceptèrent au plus grand plaisir du blondinet.

L'après-midi passa lentement. Trop lentement. Draco pensait sans cesse à ces deux yeux verts. Il les comparait à deux émeraudes étincelantes. Il pourrait passer sa journée à les regarder. Il en était complètement fou.

Quand le professeur de comptabilité eu dit son dernier mot et annoncé la fin du cours, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la sortie et eu le bonheur de tomber sur le sujet de ses pensées : Mister Harry Potter. Ce dernier lui afficha un grand sourire.

« -Alors cette fin de journée ?

-J'ai eu comptabilité. Un enfer.

-Tu m'étonnes. Je ne l'aime pas non plus. Ce Vector est un gros... Enfin, je préfère ne rien dire. Tu viens toujours ?

-Oui évidemment ! »

Ils se dirigèrent doucement vers le café où se trouvaient déjà Blaise et Millicent, la jeune fille ravie de les voir arriver ensemble. Ils s'installèrent à une table proche d'un radiateur pour se réchauffer. L'ambiance était identique à celle de tout à l'heure : agréable et reposante.

Draco buvait les mots d'Harry. Il n'aurait pu rêver meilleure journée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme du brun. Il avait toujours été attiré par les hommes pour une raison qu'il avait longtemps ignorée sans le vouloir mais il aimait la présence sécurisante d'un homme à ses cotés. C'était comme si personne ne pouvait les atteindre, comme s'il y avait un mur invisible autour d'eux mais bien souvent, il n'y avait pas de mur du tout pour Draco.

Ils se quittèrent une heure après. Les deux amis reprirent leur bus habituel, comme tous les soirs. Mais ce soir, après une si belle journée, Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si ce beau moment devait obligatoirement prendre fin.

Après s'être dit « à demain », l'adolescent rentra chez lui sans réelle envie. Il arriva dans la cuisine après s'être débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures à l'entrée et alla saluer ses parents. Tout de suite après, son père se tourna vers lui et lui parla d'un ton sec.

« -Demain n'oublie pas que nous allons chez ton psychiatre à 14h30. J'espère que ce sera bientôt terminé tous ces médicaments. Tu sais combien coûte une de tes boîtes de Citalopram? Non bien sur tu ne sais pas… Ce n'est pas toi qui dois payer… Je te préviens : tu nous fais encore une seule connerie et tu paieras toi-même l'hôpital et les médecins ! »

Draco fit son possible pour ne pas écouter le venin de son père. Un discours plutôt récurrent que sa mère approuvait totalement. Il acquiesça avant de monter dans sa chambre pour faire semblant d'étudier, comme il le faisait toujours. Ils avaient l'art de détruire de belles journées. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents appelaient ça « connerie ». Ils n'avaient jamais accepté que leur fils unique ait pu être malade comme si le simple fait de le dire rendait cela contagieux. Il se rappelait de sa première « connerie » comme ils le disaient. En réalité, ce n'était pas la première, loin de là. C'était juste la première fois qu'ils s'en rendaient réellement compte.

-29 septembre de l'année précédente-

Draco allait mal. Très mal. Et pourtant, il faisait toujours comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Les crises de panique devenaient fréquentes et il n'en parlait jamais, gardant cela pour lui. Ce jour-là, il avait entendu cette voix masculine dans sa tête. Elle n'était plus si gentille et ne promettait plus de l'aider dans ce monde de fous. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait menacée. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose d'atroce, de tellement dur. Trop pour ce garçon fragile.

Il avait fui de l'école à l'heure du déjeuner. Il s'était rendu sur ce pont. Il avait marché sous ce soleil de plomb. Il avait vu les voitures rouler près de lui alors qu'il marchait d'un pas lent, les yeux gonflés et rougis. Il avait monté la colline proche de l'autoroute. Il était monté jusqu'en haut. Il avait vu les voitures rouler rapidement. Tellement de manières de mourir s'offraient à lui, car oui, Draco devait mourir. Il se mit à hurler, se rappelant mot pour mot ce que cette voix lui hurlait : « Ton corps sera un fusil, tes amis seront des cibles et tes mots seront les balles que tu leur tireras dedans ». Draco ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal comme on lui en avait fait. Il avait roulé jusqu'en bas en se tenant la tête, pleurant des larmes de douleur. De douleur mentale.

La police arriva peu de temps après. Suivie de près par son père à qui il avait fait croire qu'il ne voulait juste pas rater son examen de mathématique ce jour là. Et il le crut.

On l'emmena à l'hôpital. Et il rencontra son premier psychiatre. Il savait d'avance que ce n'était pas le bon mais il était désespéré, alors il avait accepté pour qu'on le laisse en paix.

_**.°.°.°.**_

_**Les avis sont toujours les bienvenus quels qu'ils soient! Et ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes FF, laissez vos emails, je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour a tous ! Je m excuse pour le retard mais mon ordinateur m a lachee. Voici le chapitre suivant je remercie encore ma beta pour son travail plus que remarquable ! Ainsi que Lena et Emma pour leur aide.**_

_**Les avis sont toujours les bienvenus.**_

_**Merci a Cyble pour ta review qui m a plus que aidee a m ameliorer.**_

_**PS desolee c était un QWERTY. **_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Curly Madness.**_

**.*.*.**

**Je veux être maître de mon destin. Capitaine de mon âme**

Chapitre six

Maman, pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Draco se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un lit. Il avait un meuble appelé « lit » dans sa chambre mais le jeune homme avait préféré dormir sur un matelas à même le sol. Les questions à ce propos fusèrent mais jamais la vérité ne passa à travers les lèvres du blondinet. Ca n'intéresserait personne de toute manière.

Aujourd'hui encore, sa mère n'avait montré aucun intérêt à son égard. Comme toujours, depuis de nombreuses années. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour devenir un quasi inconnu aux yeux de cette femme qui lui avait donné la vie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était tombé malade ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mourir ? Parce qu'il lui coûtait de l'argent ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas l'enfant qu'elle désirait ?

Lui et Mr Longbottom s'étaient longuement interrogés à ce sujet. Draco avait presque été d'accord de pardonner à sa mère les années de solitude qu'il avait passées et son aveuglement. Mais il fut tellement déçu de son comportement à de nombreuses reprises qu'il voulait juste qu'on le laisse la renier à son tour comme elle le faisait avec lui. Mais bon sang que ça faisait mal !

Il s'endormit après avoir essuyé ses larmes, serrant l'ours Tonio dans ses bras. Il se leva quelques heures après et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Il ne mit pas une éternité à s'habiller. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait le nier, il était devenu un joli garçon, pas comme avant. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de compliments depuis des années autres que sur ses beaux yeux gris-bleu. Il était beau mais il se trouvait moche de l'intérieur, il avait pourri pendant de trop longues années, une âme brisée, un cœur vide d'amour, un être qui resterait à jamais déchu.

Il partit avant 6h30, espérant que ni son père ni sa mère ne se lèveraient plus tôt pour petit-déjeuner. Il alla attendre Blaise dans le froid glacial. Il avait sa musique, source de chaleur. Souvent quand il était seul, Draco chantait pour lui-même. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'une future étoile de la musique mais ce n'était point ses intentions. Il voulait juste se sentir moins abandonné.

Draco avait un moyen propre à lui-même pour s'occuper : il prenait une chanson déjà existante pour y mettre ses paroles.

Sa première composition avait été rédigée sur un remix de « Sun is up » d'Inna. Une chanteuse que personne n'aimait : tout comme lui. Il avait mis en avant son double jeu et il fredonna les paroles :

« Tous les gens que je croise me disent que je suis taré

Mais j'ai envie de leur dire « Mais bon sang, rigolez ! »

Sinon chantez, dansez, rigolez, faut s'amuser !

Vous serez bien plus heureux et sûrement beaucoup mieux.

Je suis fou, complètement taré !

C'est quelque chose qu'on n'arrête pas de me répéter

Having fun ?

Of course, I'm ready

My only dream is speaking with the English Queen

I'm mad

Completely crazy!

Tous les gens que je croise me disent que je suis taré

Mais j'ai envie de leur dire « Mais bon sang, rigolez ! »

Sinon chantez, dansez, rigolez, faut s'amuser !

Vous serez bien plus heureux et sûrement beaucoup mieux.

Je suis fou, complètement taré.

Dans ma tête, j'ai une voix qui essaie de me tuer

Ma dépression m'a tout enlevé

Il ne reste plus que ce sourire que vous n'oubliez

I'm mad

Completely sad ! »

Draco allait remettre la chanson pour la troisième fois quand Blaise arriva. Il enleva ses écouteurs avec un petit sourire. Ils se firent la bise avant que Blaise ne lui raconte encore un film qu'il avait regardé la veille au soir. A son habitude, le blond écouta toutes les critiques de son ami tout en se demandant pourquoi il ne trouvait pas, à la place d'un emploi dans l'immobilier, un boulot en rapport avec le cinéma. Mais il ne dit rien et écouta son ami tout en montant dans le bus.

Ils en sortirent après un court trajet et marchèrent d'un pas calme vers l'université. Leurs amis les attendaient sur un banc à l'intérieur, près du radiateur, et ils allèrent les retrouver. Ils discutèrent de tous les potins, de nouvelles émissions et des actualités.

Tout était et resterait normal pour eux parce que Draco Malfoy était, est et restera le Maître des Illusions.

**.*.*.*.**

**Merci d avoir lu!**


End file.
